Not a Cuddle Cult
by GodlyAppleJuiceReborn
Summary: Feliciano convinces Lovino to wear some odd bracelets for school and Lovino suffers the consequences. Whatever it is, Lovino is just glad that his brother somehow didn't make a cuddle cult because that'd be- /Sex bands in a high school setting AU/Porn w/o plot/


Not a Cuddle Cult

_This story is unedited. I'm lazy._

**Summary:** Feliciano convinces Lovino to wear some odd bracelets for school and Lovino suffers the consquenses. Whatever it is, Lovino is just glad that his brother somehow didn't make a cuddle cult because that'd be embarrasing. /Sex bands in a high school setting AU/Porn w/o plot/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters.

**Warning:** Sex scene at school, Underage (ugh, high schoolers and their crazy hormones), some foul laungage. Slightly Dubious consent. (JUST TO BE SAFE ;a;)

**A/N:** Hey, my first story on this account after a whole summer of doing _nothing_. And then some. Heh. (,,#ﾟДﾟ) Point being, hey! Welcome to my new account and er, that's it? Let me talk about this story now. n.n' This story was inspired by two fics (Spamano):

'Newest Craze', by Kiyoko Uta

'Touchin on my', by KC Knight

Both are great fics and I hope anyone who reads this will go off and re/read those!

Be warned, though. I'm not good at writing smut. So, yea. You've been warned and all that. Other than the horrible sex scene (and probably rushed), I can only say one thing:

Enjoy!

* * *

Lovino was ambushed in his room before Monday. To be precise, he was about to go to sleep before thrashing around and opening his eyes to find huge ones staring back at him. Needless to say, he did what most other teenage boys do when finding strange figures in their dark room.

He screamed like a girl.

"Ahhhhh- who the fuck are you!? Fel-...Feliciano?" Instantly, the shift in moods was astounding. "You _asshole_. What the fuck are you doing? How the fuck did you get in? Wait, never mind that, _why_ are you here? You're going to give me a heart attack, oh my fucking _god_-"

Feliciano, being the little bastard he was, giggled, when Lovino was done. "Ah, you were so cute sleeping, that I had to stare." Creepy, but Lovino sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't answer why you're here. You're damn well lucky Grandpa is out on a business trip, or I would tell on you for being so damn creepy." Again, Feliciano giggled. "Now, _what_ was so important that you had to be a heartless bastard?"

Feliciano adopted a pout. "You need to wear these tomorrow, fratello." With a press of his hands, Feliciano handed a handful of...rubber bands? Colorful _jelly_ bands, Lovino peered at them with curiosity in the dimness of his room, to be exact.

"...Why? They're stupid."

"You'll find out if you wear them, fratello." Feliciano sing songed, and stood up from his position beside Lovino's bed. Like a fucking goodnight fairy, he bounded out of the room. "Good night~" Lovino wrinkled his nose in distaste and was tempted to call out a few curses if the door hadn't already slammed shut in Feliciano's departure.

That kid was going to be the death of Lovino, appearing out of nowhere and leaving just as suddenly. Still, Lovino mused, as he looked over the colorful bands once more before setting them on his nightstand, Feliciano always had a reason. It didn't matter if the reason was stupid as fuck, or clever as hell, there was always a reason.

And damn Lovino if he wasn't curious.

…...

Feliciano better have a damn good reason for everything.

Lovino brooded angrily as he made his way from class to class while observing the other students. He almost bumped into a...a couple? An attack? _An event_ in the hallway happening between two students who were walking in front of Lovino who suddenly stopped just _right fucking there_.

He watched horrified as Alfred and Arthur kissed right in front of him, before regaining his senses and dodging by them. Lovino wouldn't have questioned the event so much (Duh, it's high school. There just _had_ to be gross kissing couples or else the entire idea of high school would collapse and everything would end with a black hole swallowing the universe.), if the events leading _up_ to the sudden kiss hadn't been so damn confusing.

One moment, they were walking (Too damn slow if Lovino had any say in it but that's not the point.) in front of Lovino, then Alfred reached in between them and snapped one of the bands that Arthur was wearing which resulted in the a stuttering and blushing Arthur and the sudden stop for the kiss.

Something was settling right with Lovino.

When he arrived in the lunch room, and not bothering to even get lunch, sat right down at his usual spot to glare at the bands on his wrists. The bad feeling had to do with the bands. The bad feeling had something to do with the sudden attacks of affection. If only Lovino could figure out _why_.

He glanced around the cafeteria and realized that everyone was wearing the jelly bands. All of them suspiciously the same colors as the bands Lovino was wearing right now. Some had more, but Lovino noticed that all of them had the same eight colors.

Yellow

Pink

Orange

Purple

Red

Green

Clear

And last but not least, Blue

Lovino was pulling at the red one when Matthew sat down next to him with a sigh and a soft clang of his tray. "Ah, today is so...tiring...?" Matthew instantly perked up and grabbed one of Lovino's wrist and stared at the jelly bands. "Not you too!" He accused, and Lovino jerked his wrist back.

"What?" Lovino asked. "Feliciano told me to wear these today, for some odd reason." Matthew stared disbelievingly at him, and Lovino scowled. "Seriously! I don't even know why he wanted me to wear them; he said I'll find out if I do it today. Wear them, that is."

"Do you honestly not know what they mean?" Matthew asked, slowly. And Lovino grimaced.

Damn, Feliciano probably started an underground cult and had everyone who was in it to wear the damn colorful bands to show their status or something. Lovino had a feeling that the little shit was up to something no good last night, he just _knew_ it. Damn it- damn it- damn it- "No, I do _not_." Lovino groaned and laid his head down onto the table.

"It's not _that_ bad, actually, Lovino..." Matthew started, interrupting Lovino's thoughts of moving both him and Feliciano out of the country. "But still, I'm just happy that nothing weird happened to you yet."

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?" Lovino lifted his head to stare at Matthew. He instantly thought about all the bouts of affection infecting the students since this morning and he groaned again. _Of course_.

Feliciano started a cult. A _cuddle_ cult. Damn it, Feliciano can't even start a cult _correctly_.

Matthew blushed and shook his head, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Er, well you know."

"No, I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't be asking you, bastard." Lovino drawled, sitting up straight and resting his chin onto his hand as he peered at Matthew. "But I am getting a general idea..." Damn it, though, Lovino didn't know whether or not to be mad and/or ashamed at Feliciano for doing this.

"Really? Good." Matthew breathed a breath of relief. "So I don't need to go into specifics?" Lovino nodded slowly, thinking about it for a few moments.

"Nah, I think I'm good." Lovino assured. "I think. Oh well. I'll go to Feliciano later and get more solid answers." And probably hit him various times in the head for being so stupid. Matthew sent Lovino a shaky smile and started to his lunch. "I saw Alfred and Arthur kiss earlier, I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." He added nonchalantly.

Matthew choked on his food. "I'm _eating_." He said, swallowing his food. "Why did you tell me this? I don't need images of my brother and his friend kissing."

"I think it was an open mouthed kiss. It was pretty deep." Lovino smirked when Matthew made a few gagging noises before shaking his head and pushing his tray away from himself glumly. "If I'm going to suffer, than you're going down with me."

"Ugh." Matthew sighed. "Want to go outside already? Now I can't stop thinking of it."

"Pervert."

As they exited the cafeteria, Matthew sulking silently and Lovino priding himself slightly, Matthew glanced at Lovino's wrist again. "Are you sure you want to go around wearing those now?" He asked, straightening.

"Huh? Sure. After all, if I don't, Feliciano will probably throw a tantrum at me." Lovino answered shrugging. Which was probably true, and plus, if these bands were one of affection, people knew better than to get any type of affection from _him_. If not, then they were going to learn. "Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it, bastard."

"If you say so..." Matthew frowned before shaking his head slightly. On their next turn, they almost bumped into another student."Oh, hey, cousin Francis. Are you heading somewhere?"

Francis offered a lecherous grin, and hugged the bag he was holding to him close to his chest. "No, I'm not in no hurry. I'm just holding this bag for a friend, that's all~ And hello, Lovino. Nice to see your pretty face so early in the day."

"Fuck off." Lovino nodded back and peered at the bag. "What's in it? Something dirty, perhaps, considering you."

"It's a secret." Francis winked. Lovino tried to ignore the way his eyes trailed down his body, sending an uncomfortable glance towards Matthew who shrugged helplessly. "And my my my, what's this?" Suddenly, the bag was dropped and Lovino's wrist was snatched up in Francis's grasp. This put Lovino way to close to Francis than he was comfortable with. "Ohonhonhonhonhon, I didn't know you had a dirty side, Lovino~"

"Dirty? Get off, bastard!" Lovino stepped on Francis's toe, and he hissed in pain. That in turn gave Lovino enough time to push him away as well as to dash behind Matthew and glare at him angrily over Matthew's shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Francis asked, voice a bit tight. Still, he had that perverted smile on his face. "Oh well, that makes things even more interesting." Interesting? Lovino admitted that he didn't know _everything_ about the bands and the actions caused by them, but he'll find out. Preferably by his brother.

"Er, Francis..." Matthew said slowly, interrupting the staring match between Lovino and Francis. Lovino silently thanked the heavens for Matthew being there. "But we really got to get going now."

"Of course!" Francis nodded and smiled at Lovino once again. For a brief second, Lovino was sure that Francis would do something. Instead, Francis nodded at Lovino. "See you around, Lovino~ I'm sure Antonio will come see you before schools out!"

"Antonio? What does that basta- hey! Get- never mind." Lovino yelled after Francis, who somehow managed to heal his foot in a brief second and sprinting away with the bag. He turned towards Matthew, who looked weary. "Your cousin's a bastard."

"I'm sure he is, Lovino, I'm sure he is." Matthew sighed. "Let's just get going, please? I'm sure class is going to start soon and lunch is almost over."

…...

Needless to say, Francis's prediction of Antonio coming to see Lovino wasn't wrong. Lovino had prepared himself mentally for the babbling machine of idiotness on his way to his last class before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and _yanked_ into an empty classroom.

"Lovino!" Antonio greeted, not letting go after the door was shut. Lovino thrashed in his hold for a moments before relaxing slightly. "I haven't seen you at all today, I got so lonely."

"Liar." Lovino snapped, and pushing away once he had enough leverage against Antonio. "And what's with ambushing me all of a sudden? There's something called a phone, bastard." Antonio smiled in the dark of the classroom, and Lovino flipped him off.

Okay, let's get one thing clear. Lovino didn't hate Antonio. Sure, he _hated_ how the bastard acted, so damn stupid and cheerful all the time, but Antonio was a pretty _decent_ guy. Well, as decent as a guy could get being apart of a trouble making group who called themselves the 'Bad Friend's Trio'. (Gilbert said the name was awesome, so therefore they were awesome. In all reality, they were the only who called themselves that.)

To be blunt, Antonio and Lovino were friends. Sorta.

"Ah, I heard something from Francis so I thought I'd come investigate for myself." Antonio nodded dumbly. "Can I see your wrist, please?" Lovino hesitated slightly, before shrugging and holding out his wrist.

"Why would want to investigate something like this, bastard? It's stupid." Lovino said, as Antonio gingerly took his wrist to inspect the bracelets. Antonio didn't answer, not really, humming out a distracted sound. Lovino frowned and watched as Antonio traced each bracelet with a finger. He tugged at the clear one gently, and Antonio let out a huff of laughter, and met Lovino's eyes with a smile.

His smile was still cheerful, but it had something in it that made Lovino's gut twist slightly. "Do you really not know what these bracelets mean, Lovi?" He asked, softly. Lovino glared at him.

"Yes!" Antonio raised an eyebrow. "No? Not really...but I'll find out!" Lovino snarled, and tried to jerk back his wrist. Antonio kept it in his grip, and Antonio smiled again. "What are you doing, let go, idiot."

"I'm going to tell you the bracelets, nothing wrong with that, right Lovi?" Antonio explained and went back to tracing the bracelets with a finger. Again, the clear one was his target. "Is it alright if I do that, Lovi?"

Lovino made a face at him, and was tempted to refuse. But hell, Antonio and Feliciano had the same thought process as far as Lovino was concerned and if he could get his answers earlier than expected, fine with him. "Sure. Make it quick, dammit. I'm missing class for this."

"I'll be quick, Lovi, so no worries." Antonio assured. "Okay, all these bracelets mean something, alright? And in order to do something to the other, they have to pull one of these bracelets. Simple and easy~ "

"Pull? Like how Alfred snapped one of Arthur's bracelet's earlier?" Lovino asked, intrigued. "That was...disturbing." Antonio grimaced and nodded along.

"Yeah, sorta like that." Antonio said. Lovino wanted to ask how that had to deal with the kissing but Antonio was already going on. "Anyways, Lovi, what I'm trying to say is that if I were to pull one of these bracelets, you have to do something in return, si?"

"Sure?" Lovino said, wrinkling his nose. "I guess, I don't know. Don't I have a say in the matter?"

Antonio looked thoughtful. "I guess if you truly didn't want to do it, you wouldn't be wearing the bracelets in the first place. Then again, you don't know what they mean...hm! I guess it all depends, I suppose." He seemed to be slightly disappointed before smiling at Lovino. "But that would mean you aren't a man of you word, now would it?"

"...Good point." Lovino huffed and frowned. "Go on."

"Alright, so each of these mean something." Lovino felt that Antonio was repeating himself here. "So if I pull one, that'd mean you're obliged to give me something in return." Feliciano was going ot get kicked so hard later for being such a dumbass and giving these bands to Lovino. "I'm guessing all I have to explain is what the bands mean..." That was the whole fucking point, bastard, Lovino frowned. "They're sex bands."

…

…

…

"..." Lovino and Antonio stared at each other in the dark classroom for a few moments, Antonio in silent contemplation and Lovino in stunned silence. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, right?" Antonio laughed slightly. "Right?"

"Sorry, Lovi." Antonio laughed again, smiling in that new creepy way of his. "Sex bands. And I am glad that you know now."

Lovino still couldn't grasp the idea that his _little _brother gave him sex bands to wear to school. Who the fuck does that? And this was the way opposite of what Lovino had thought and he felt betrayed. Even though no one _knew_ what he thought and was secretly grateful because by god that'd be embarrassing but _seriously_.

He had barely caught onto Antonio's last sentence, Lovino gawking at him. Shaking some sense into himself, Lovino asked. "Why would _you_ be glad that I know now?"

Antonio was still holding onto Lovino's wrist, and his grip tightened suspiciously and Lovino watched, wide-eyed as Antonio said "Oh, so I could do this." and snapped the clear band from off his wrist. There was more stunned silence there, Antonio smiling like the idiot he was at Lovino, who stared horrified back.

"B-bastard!" Lovino said, without bite. "Why would you do that?"

"Huh? Wasn't it obvious?" Antonio blinked and looked down at the clear jelly band as he fidgted with it. He glanced back up with a sheepish smile. "I want to have sex with mi Lovi~" Blood flushed my face as he went on. "Ah, that sounded so crude! Er, how about make love? Yeah, that sounds more romatnic, no?"

"Who says that I'd want to do that with you?" Lovino stammered, and Antonio raised an eyebrow and waved the clear jelly band in the air with his finger. "S-so? What does that mean, anyways?"

Lovino may or may have not been inching towards the exit, and he may or may not have been trying to distract Antonio with questions. Antonio looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled at Lovino, and again, with the creepy smiling.

Lovino might've commented on that too but he suddenly found himself in a mock embrace, his bag dropping onto the floor with a dull thud. Antonio's breath tickled the fine hairs of his ear as he said in the most laziest tone he heard coming from him.

"Oh, the clear? It could mean a whole lot of things, mi amor~" Lovino refused to blush, he _did_. However, he couldn't refuse the shiver that spasmed through his body when Antonio kissed his earlobe. "It could mean a blow job, or perhaps a hand job...hm, it could be simply a light kiss."

"Basta—ah!" The curl that Lovino had managed to subconciously protect all his years alive that he sometimes even forgot was there was _pulled_. For that reason alone, Lovino felt breathless and sent something straight to his groan.

"You see, Lovi, the clear one allows the snapper _anything_ they want from the wearer." Antonio was smiling and if he wasn't rubbing the curl in that one way, that one way that had Lovino melting into a panting mess into his arms, Lovino would've punched him. "I've waited to long to give you up now."

Lovino wanted to reply, wanted to demand more answers, but Antonio apparently had other ideas as he kissed him suddenly, sucking on his lip, sharp and violent.

…...

For some odd reason, Lovino wasn't surprised at all with the fact that he was on his back on an empty desk, spread and heaving. He was surprised that it was because of a jelly band, and was even more surprised (Anger? There was some definate anger there.) with the fact that his _own little brother_ gave him said bands.

But he had other things to occupy his mind with right now, like how Antonio was taking his virginity of sixteen years. Okay, Lovino wasn't the sentimental type at all, hardly, okay maybe just a little, but virginity didn't really concern Lovino as much as it did to ask _why_ the concept of it was so important to everyone who wanted to save it for 'the one'.

Honestly, sex wasn't worth the wait.

It just felt plain _weird_.

Though Lovino couldn't exactly say it was a bad thing. Antonio was mouthing the side of his neck, his hips pressed flush against Lovino. He had passed out when for some time when Antonio's fingers pressed down there, breaching him, and he had awoke to Antonio pressed against him.

He wasn't awake to feel Antonio preparing him, slowly and softly, or awake to feel to feel how Antonio's cock pressing into him for the first time, or how Antonio probably jerked his hips into small little circles into him. Lovino had a pretty good idea though.

"Are you okay?" Antonio breathed, pulling back. Lovino squinted at him, breathing heavily through his mouth. It was like Antonio wasn't buried balls deep into Lovino, and Antonio pressed a soft kiss to his check. "I'm going to, ah, move now, Lovi-"

Lovino let out noises he couldn't help but make, when Antonio first starts moving. At first, it was gentle and Lovino was glad for that because he felt full, too full, in this way that didn't exactly feel painful. He didn't know how to describe it other than _weird_ because that's what it _was_-

It was a too deep, achy sort of feeling, and Lovino doesn't know what to do with his hands. In the end, they settle on digging into Antonio's shirt, gripping tight as if to hold him down from the sensation of the not painful shivery twists in his abdomen, as Antonio's sharp hips snap into his.

"_Dios mio, _Lovi-" Antonio was panting harshly into his ear, as Lovino let out punched out noises, whining with every movement. "You feel so good, Lovino, so tight-"

Lovino's legs were locked behind Antonio, in the only position Lovino felt he could hold. The only sounds Lovino could make were choked off groans, and soft gasps every time the movement shifted. He hated feeling so helpless, Antonio's cock bruising him inside, but he didn't want it to stop.

"Lovino, please, say something, please-" Antonio managed to talk, as breathless as he was, even though his hips never let up. Lovino jerked and whimpered under him, fingers digging somehow deeper into Antonio's shirt. "Please, please, please-"

"_T-ti amo- ahn- Antonio-"_ Honestly, Lovino will hate himself for saying that later. But at the moment, he was stripped down to bear honesty and Lovino knew that somehow saying was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with later. Antonio let out a groan, though, loud and guttural.

Things got a bit crazier there.

Antonio started to move faster, harder, and Lovino whined at the movement. "Lovino- God, Lovino-" He fucked into Lovino like he was imprinting into his soul, as if he'd die without this, and with the noises he was making, it certainly seemed so.

All Lovino could do was hold on and try to hold off the shivery tendrils of pleasure that seemed to be twinging through his body. It was like a tidal wave raising inside his body and all Lovino could do to voice his concern over this was little ah-ah-ahs and whimpers.

"That's right, Lovino-" Antonio murmured into his ear, and his voice was gravel. "Come on, Lovino, cum for me-"

Somehow, that pushed Lovino over the edge. With a high wordless sound, Lovino arched and felt his dick spurt cum in between the two of them, smearing onto their bellies and Lovino whimpered pathetically feeling as if everything was shocky and bright.

In his midst of losing self-awareness, Antonio made a low groan and bite into the junction of where Lovino's shoulder met with his neck, making Lovino keen. Lovino felt Antonio harden and pulse inside of him, as Antonio lapped at the wound.

There was a few moments, Lovino finally gaining his voice. "B-bastard..." He accused, slurred and soft. He felt Antonio smile into his skin, his breath on his neck, as it evened itself out. Trailing his lips up Lovino's neck, ending the trail at his lips, he kissed him as he pulled out, gently.

"Sorry I was a bit rough, Lovi." He murmured, leaning up and smiling down at Lovino. Lovino scowled at him, tired and his body felt like it had run a marathon. "I was impatient after waiting for so long~"

"Whatever, bastard." Lovino muttered, ignoring the heat that stained his cheeks. The shock of having sex in a classroom at school was starting to set in, and he wanted to get up and get dressed so they wouldn't get caught. But every time he shifted, his body ached. "I can't move."

Antonio blinked. Instead of concern and perhaps a sincere apology like Lovino would of hoped, he got a look of pure smugness. "Really? That makes me happy."

"Pervert. Probably a lot of things makes you happy." Lovino snarled and Antonio laughed, getting up and buckling his pants. He watched as Antonio bent and picked up his clothes, and coming over to stand over Lovino again.

"You know what makes me happier, Lovi?" Antonio asked, innocently, helping Lovino sit up on the edge of the desk. Lovino made a noncomittal sound, letting out a protest when Antonio tilted his head up and forced him to look at him.

"What?"

"You."

Lovino was going to make fun of him, for being so goddamned cheesy and embarrassing, but Antonio kissed him and suddenly Lovino had other things on his mind.

Like how glad he was that this whole jelly band thing was Feliciano's stupid idea for a cuddle cult.

* * *

...

Hey! Did you like this story? Why not express your love through an anceint ritual that involves goat's blood and candles?

No?

Then how about favoriting, or dropping a review on me? Would mean a hella lot.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
